User talk:Jackson Whittemore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Wolf Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Original Kanima (CotSs) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blaid (Talk) 15:33, July 6, 2012 I appreciate the compliment :-) If you're interested in "joining" the series, I suppose I'd be open to that possibility if you have a pitch to make...certainly feel free to shoot me one anytime. If you wanna' do a spin-off of mine that's also something I'd hear you out on, too (I'm not very good with fitting other people in unless they have something in mind already--I usually cover most of my bases). And of course, if you wanna' collab, that's something we'd have to discus, too, but I suggest--if I'm reading your intention right--shooting me a pitch for something. --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 00:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) IRC Try the IRC, the link and data is on the site's main page. - Hubris 15:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Comeback Hi, I'm trying to get some of the old users and some new users to come to the wiki . Do you think you can come back and if so can you help bring people back or to join. Anamantiumninja (talk) 15:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Starting A Series Yeah we should do it. Anamantiumninja (talk) 21:53, May 8, 2013 (UTC) We could do the basics today, like what characters and maybe a plot. When are you available?. I willbe back on within an hour or 2 Anamantiumninja (talk) 20:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) That will work perfectly. Will the story take place in Beacon Hills or somewhere new, also I have a few ideas for the storyline. I f you go on the vampired diaries fanon wiki and search the primordials you will find a page of the first werewolves I created and we might be able to use them. Okay, lets talk about the alpha pack. They could be using their Kanima to become its alpha form so they could use it for some type of purpose. I have several ideas for it but I will narrow them down to the best ones first. Here's an idea the beta I created comes to Beacon Hills for information. The Alphas are in trying to control the supernaturals in Beacon Hills and sees the beta as a threat to that control. They use the kanima as an enforcer of their law and if you cant submit then you die. I think I we can build a story with that plot. Sounds great, lets do it. So far I came up with: *Blood Rayne( or Rain) Series *Dark Moon Series *Alpha Series *Red Moon Series *Pack Series * Mentality Series *Rising Wolf Series *Awakening Moon Series I'm still coming up with some but thats what I have for now. Okay what do we do now We should make pages and then edit them I created the page Red Moon Series I just got done reading the first episode. Will we do them using different character prospectives or no? Ok I will get started on it. Anamantiumninja (talk) 00:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) S hould we do 20 episode or more or less? Anamantiumninja (talk) 22:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so do you still need this page. Hi I am new to this wiki and I was wondering if you could help me out. The last message was from ReedKnuckles RedKnuckles I noticed we are approaching the conclusion to the first season of our series. I want to know how should we progress the story? Anamantiumninja (talk) 00:18, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes we should do a season 2 and I also been planning to introduce a new BIG BAD at the end of this season. How do you plan on turning Kevin good?. Anamantiumninja (talk) 15:18, June 20, 2013 (UTC) What about the rest of the pack? Is the Uprising finished or are you still working on it? Anamantiumninja (talk) 01:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking about using Sirens who were known for leading sailors to their deaths from the Odysseus myth for my Big Bad. Anamantiumninja (talk) 21:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it sounds like a great idea!. Anamantiumninja (talk) 21:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay lets get started. Anamantiumninja (talk) 22:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you remember in one of the episodes that a voice I think was telling Kevin what to do and that he felt like he wasnt in control I think?. I was thinking making the voice in his head that of the Siren and that they eventually break off Kevin's connection to her, setting him free from her control. Anamantiumninja (talk) 23:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ya ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 16:53, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Ya, I don't mind as long as you tell me what your going to do before you do it concerning the series. Melody the Movement (talk) 02:10, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes please. Original Kanima sounds to much like a creature from TVD. And also Corey will need an actor. I suggest actors from MTV shows. And will Corey stil be attending High School? Melody the Movement (talk) 02:39, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Everythings fine except for the actor, he plass young Peter Hale so he was already on the show. Melody the Movement (talk) 20:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I've returned. Can promise I'll be here 24/7, but for now I am here. Miss me? - Blaid 21:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mmmkay. All good then. Will he have a love interest? Melody the Movement (talk) 01:15, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Leah will be dating Nate Halliwell. Maybe he could date Asami or Grace? Melody the Movement (talk) 01:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I leave tomorrow to visit family in Virginia, so I won't be on for a few weeks. I'll be back at the end ff August, then we can begin the series. Melody the Movement (talk) 21:07, July 10, 2015 (UTC)